


Confidant Corruption: Services Rendered

by Depraved_Davison



Series: Confidant Corruption [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Triple Penetration, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: Hanged Man/Temperance. Upon seeing the mess of Iwai's apartment, Ren is adamant that it gets clean. Fortunately, he knows just the maid to help out. And to mind-control when he gets a bit horny.





	Confidant Corruption: Services Rendered

Disclaimer: This chapter contains a fictional underage character having sex with a fictional adult character. Please do not read if this upsets or offends you.

***

Ren Amamiya liked to believe he was a good person. After all, he was working towards the pursuit of justice in an unfair system, and helping a lot of people along the way. Sure, he had his flaws and vices, such as occasionally using his Persona’s abilities to mind control his friends and confidants to fuck them, but overall he felt he was a positive influence in the world.

Even if helping out a friend may seem like a bit of an annoyance.

“So. This place is a mess.” Ren snarked as he shifted through the clutter of Munehisa Iwai’s apartment, searching for some specialized merchandise for Untouchable.

“Can it, kid. Don’t spend enough time here to tidy.” He gruffed, the young man rolling his eyes.

“Kaoru’s room seems clean enough.” Ren smirked back, glancing down the hall into Iwai’s son’s room.

“Yeah. Well. He’d probably clean out here but I told him not to touch my stuff.”

The boy himself was at his desk, feeling a bit awkward with Ren there as he tried to study. Kaoru seemed like a good kid, and Iwai was a diligent father and entrepreneur, not to mention a hell of a supplier and fence. Who else in the city would buy off the sheer junk he stole from the Metaverse? So Ren could allow the man a bit of leeway towards his cluttered living quarters.

Although… he knew someone that could help with that.

“Ever consider hiring a cleaner?” Ren smirked.

“Cleaner? Why would- oh right. Someone who cleans.” Iwai grumbled, catching himself. Ren chuckled as he forgot for a moment that the term might have had a different meaning to the ex-yakuza.

“I happen to know a very hard-working maid. Very discrete. I’ll even cover it. What do you say?”

Iwai sighed as he toyed with his lollipop, looking over the living space. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt. Call her.”

A short while later Sadayo Kawakami, going by ‘Becky’, curtsied at Iwai’s door. “Thank you for requesting me, Master~”

Iwai appraised the woman with a neutral expression. “Not bad. Not gonna ask why you know a maid like this.”

Ren chuckled. “She’s just a maid. Don’t get any ideas.” He answered for Kawakami after noticing her expression. That went over well with her. Truth was though, Ren had been having _plenty_ of ideas ever since discovering his teacher moonlit as a maid. It’d only been a short while and he’d managed to resist the temptation to use her so far, but he suspected it wouldn’t last forever. The delay and anticipation was kind of enjoyable in of itself anyways.

“Oh geez… looks like a full work load…” ‘Becky’ lamented as she surveyed the apartment.

“Heh. Thought you wanted more business?” Ren joked back. “Don’t worry, we’ll both be helping out, right Iwai?”

“Hm. Sure.”

Ren decided to tackle the dishes in the sink, the work not too different from helping out Sojiro at LeBlanc. As the two adults bustled around to clean the place, Kaoru occasionally glancing at Kawakami as she moved around his home, looking back at his desk with a small blush and failing to get much studying done. Ren caught the glance and gave a bit of an amused chuckle, his own teenage fantasies and hormones heating up in his blood as a few bends by his teacher flashed the hint of her underwear underneath the skirt.

He really wasn’t going to be able to hold back with Kawakami any longer, and giving Iwai the chance at some fun seemed too perfect.

Hell, he’d even let Kaoru in on it, Ren planned darkly.

Ren allowed the work to continue, putting a sizable dent in the dirtiness of Iwai’s apartment before making his move. “Man, that took a lot of work. Let’s take a quick break.” He said, activating his power to unleash a Brain Jack on all the current occupants of the apartment. He felt the increasingly familiar sensations of other minds latching onto his own as his influence and control took hold of Munehisa Iwai, Kaoru Iwai, and Sadayo Kawakami.

That sensation alone made Ren hard.

Iwai and Kawakami both shrugged, and took the opportunity to lounge on the sofa and armchair in the livingroom, Ren moving to get a cheap peek under the maid’s skirt. “Oh, sorry, I thought me and Iwai should take a break. Maybe you can give us some of those rejuvenating massages, ‘Becky’?” Ren smirked, the woman squinting her eyes slightly.

“Those are extra, you know.”

“I’ll foot the bill. You want the business anyways. Iwai, lay down, let her work her magic.” Ren grinned, taking Kawakami’s spot on the armchair as she moved to work the muscles of the former yakuza’s back. He had few qualms with supporting Kawakami, Ren apparently came into millions and millions of yen when he arrived in Tokyo, and Iwai’s constant purchase of his Metaverse treasures kept the cash flow coming.

“Mmmh. Not bad, babe.” The shop owner grunted as he felt the firm pressure work out the muscles in his body.

“Thank you. You’re really tense… really toned, too.” The woman chirped, Ren chuckling at the flirty insincerity, knowing the woman’s true nature. He considered escalating things then and there when Kaoru came in to investigate the soft grunts his dad was making.

“Oh… um… sorry to interrupt…” He said, a bit flustered.

Ren grinned darkly. “No, it’s fine Kaoru. Stay put.” He said, the boy freezing and obeying, not exactly sure why. “We’re just relaxing and taking a break. Everyone should relax every so often, right?” He purred, his words sinking in as the others started feeling more comfortable with everything. “Good. Now Kaoru, you’ve been working hard tonight, let’s have Becky give you a massage too.”

His teacher gave a slight frown and blush as the boy took his Dad’s place on the couch, Ren raising his eyebrow at the reaction. “He’s a bit young…”

“That’s fine, I’m a bit young too and you don’t mind giving me massages.” Ren reasoned. “It’s fine. It’s okay. Whatever happens in this apartment is totally normal and okay, as is anything I say or ask.” He explained slowly, and everyone understood this completely understandable truth. “Go ahead and massage Koaru, ‘Becky’.” He purred, the woman shrugging and starting as the boy blushed under him.

“Heh. Seem a bit embarrassed, son.” Iwai teased gently.

“Dad!” The boy groaned, the others giving a slight chuckle at his flustered expression.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Surely you should be glad to get touched by an attractive woman?” Ren prompted.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Master.” Kawakami warned. “You know I don’t offer ‘those’ kinds of services.”

“With me, you do.” He said coldly, Kawakami’s face paling with horror and shock at the reality of that. “Don’t worry.” He assured, the woman relaxing but still looking disturbed. “It’s just a transaction. Given how much business I put your way, you’re happy to serve your ‘Master’ in any way, aren’t you? Becky?”

That worked, the woman brightening up. “Of course, Master. Anything.”

Ren smirked with victory, Iwai giving a grumble of disturbed confusion. “You’re not gonna pay this broad to fuck my son are you?” He asked bluntly.

“Yes, I am, and we’re all going to be okay with it and enjoy it.” He purred, those words all it taking to sooth Iwai and his son’s nerves. “In fact Becky, you’re gonna make a killing tonight by fucking all of us.” He declared, riding high on the power he had to prostitute his teacher.

“Oh geez… such a bother…” Kawakami lamented, more upset at the workload ahead of her than being paid to have sex with a man, a student, and a boy.

“Kaoru, you go first. Flip around for a ride. Becky? Panties off, tits out.” Ren commanded. The woman hesitated only a moment, sparing a glance at the young boy facing her with wide excited eyes, before blushing and peeling off her underwear. She had to slip her arms out of her sleeves to remove her bra, but put the sleeves back on and pulled her heavy breasts out of her top.

“Oh wow, Becky-san… you’re beautiful!” Kaoru gawked. Ren likewise approved, his teacher’s breasts an admirable size, their shape magnificent and their tips light pink and sticking out slightly. Looks like she was already a little turned on.

“Heh. They grow up so fast. I didn’t get laid till I was 14.” Iwai chuckled approvingly, watching his boy get straddled by the teacher moonlighting as a maid turned prostitute.

“I’ll try to be gentle…” Kawakami assured in a timid voice as she brought out the boy’s erection and lining it to her entrance, Ren surprised to see the woman a little wet already. His excitement was pumping through his limbs as he watched her take the boy inside her, both groaning with the feeling.

“Congratulations, Kaoru. You’re a man.” Iwai grinned, watching Kawakami’s ass. “Try not to knock her up.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m protected.” Kawakami informed with a slight tremble in her voice, riding the child a bit faster. Ren cursed under his breath at this. But still, his teacher seemed to be having quite a bit of fun with this, wasn’t she?

“Hey ‘Becky’. You’re not into boys are you?” Ren asked with a smirk. The woman squeaked.

“It’s… just a naughty fantasy of mine…” She admitted. Ren and Iwai barked out a laugh as she impaled her pussy on Kaoru’s dick again and again, her heavy boobs bouncing with her rhythm. Ren watched the jiggling flesh with great interest, Iwai still focused on her soft cheeks as they rippled slightly.

“Mmmh… Feels good Becky-san… not gonna last…” The boy whimpered.

“It’s okay, sweetie… do it inside.” Ren’s teacher allowed, Iwai’s son making a face of delight as he unleashed, the feel of the kid throbbing inside her making the maid quiver and hiss in her own pleasure.

Ren hadn’t even commanded her to orgasm, which made him laugh. He allowed the two to recover a moment, still admiring the sight of Sadayo’s exposed naked breasts propped up out of her maid outfit when Iwai left the room for a moment and returned with a bottle of lubricant in hand. Ren and he made eye contact, both nodding in understanding.

“Well done Becky, though you made a bit of a mess with him. Clean him off with your mouth as you fuck me.” He ordered.

“I’ll use her back door.” The former yakuza beamed.

“Oh geez…”

Ren took Kaoru’s place on the couch, holding up his cock for Kawakami to sink herself onto. Biting his lip, he felt her sloppy hold engulf him in tight warm slickness, the woman maneuvering herself to be able to orally service the boy she just fucked as Iwai got in position behind her. The woman grunted as her anus was stretched, her rectum filled with the man’s length, her lips sliding onto yet another cock as for the moment all three shafts were inside her body.

This was so wrong, but felt so incredible as Ren looked up at the hanging tits by his face, his teacher impaled on his bare cock as she took a man and his son inside her. “Let’s do this.” He growled, all three starting to fuck. Kawakami couldn’t mover her lower half well, so focused on sucking of the boy. The motions from Ren and Munehisa made her hanging breasts sway, the leader of the Phantom Thieves all to happy to take hold of them and assault the tips with pinches, suckles, and nibbles.

Kawakami trembled with the overwhelming lustful sensations ramming into her body, her mind awash with the intensity of the pure carnal use her body was enduring. She had never felt so full in her life, the feel of her asshole stretched over a dick while another dragged along her vaginal wall made her legs weak.

Ren swore he could feel the pressure from Iwai’s cock through his teacher’s flesh, the sloppy grip of her pussy feeling erotically dirty with Koaru’s seed still in there. The boy was keeping his eyes closed blushing deep as the maid cleaned his still erect shaft, his father growling under his breath as he relentlessly hammered at Kawakami’s ass. Ren’s pace was moderate, drinking in the lewdness of it all from forcing the group to partake in this depravity.

“Nnngh. Really tight, babe. Getting close.” The man grunted, slamming against the woman with no tact or control.

“Becky-san… me too… again…” Kaoru whimpered. Ren grinned, a bit proud to outlast the Iwais.

“It’s fine, fill her up, guys.” He commanded, his teacher whining against the dicks as she braced herself, both cocks on both ends pushing al the way in as the Iwais pumped their loads into her. Ren worked his hips slower during this as they pulled out, the woman coughing in recovery as her anus leaked.

“Good work. Now for me. On your back.” Ren ordered, pulling out for a moment to reposition, flipping his teacher onto her back and remounting and reinserting in an instant. Then, he went to town on her. “Nnngh… nnngh… you’re on birth control?” He questioned, hammering her cunt and making her rock against the couch as the two others caught their breath.

“Mmmh… Oooh.. yes… I have an IUD.” She clarified, feeling Ren grab her tits roughly, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh.

“Have it removed.” He ordered darkly, the woman gasping from the stimulation and the instruction.

“But… the risk…” She stammered.

“There’s no risk. Only I get this service after all.” Ren growled. “Besides, I’ll take care of you, like I am now.” He vowed, settling the woman’s nerves. “Don’t worry about it. Don’t think about it. Just have it removed and become fertile again.”

His words and orders were absolute to Sadayo Kawakami, Ren SLAMMING his hard throbbing shaft hard in her bare cunt. It didn’t take much longer of the young man imagining the woman as unprotected before his orgasm built up.

“Nnngh… here it comes, Kawakami-sensei. You’re going to cum too. It will be the best you ever had… Here... it… COMES!” The black haired teen announced, hilting his length inside his teacher. Kawakami gasped, clentching her eyes shut as her body followed the control, her body already on its way to a very satisfying climax which was only sped up and heightened with the order. The two shared in climactic sexual euphoria, crying out in lustful pleasure before collapsing in fatigue, breathing hard.

“Heh… what was that just now, kid?” Iwai grinned, his cock still out. Ren felt the post-orgasm clarity fill his mind like cool water as he considered his next words.

“Forget you heard that exchange, Iwai. In fact, don’t think about what happened here tonight. Keep it secret to yourselves, it was just a bit of fun that probably won’t happen again.” He panted. He could always lay some more concrete orders later, nothing was stopping him.

And it was that attitude and mindset that Ren recognized as dangerous. Nothing _could_ stop him. What he was doing to these people was monstrous, and that shamed him. Though that shame fed the depravity, Ren could still recognize how easily things could get out of hand. He already probably knocked up Takemi, was he going to knock up his teacher too?

…. Yes. Yes he was.

Just maybe not yet.

He liked having Kawakami as a teacher, and if his probation would last until April, he would prefer she stuck around until then.

So he’d time it. He could wait a bit longer. That dark plan thrilled him even more.

“Everyone good?” He asked as the occupants of the apartment redressed and recovered from the gangbang that just occurred.

“Mmh. Had fun.” Iwai grinned.

“Y-yes! Thank you for a pleasant evening!” Kaoru bowed. Ren escorted a bra-less, pantie-less Kawakami from the building to the station.

“Here you are. Quite a haul if I do say so.” Ren said, paying the whore-for-a-night. Sadayo went wide eyed at the amount. It was pittance to Ren.

“That’s… very generous!” She exclaimed. The young man shrugged.

“You earned it.”

The woman trembled, teary eyed. “You don’t know… how much this means to me…” She said meekly, Ren feeling another twinge of guilt for making her ride him earlier, treating her like an object. He wasn’t sure exactly why she needed the money yet, but that level of desperation was usually never good.

Riding along back to LeBlanc, Ren reflected on his actions. He felt so _good_ when he was in the heat of the moment, and right now, he felt just a bit empty. He’d have to reign in his impulses, unless it destroyed him. Sadayo Kawakami was a person, a woman, with feelings and ambitions. He couldn’t just destroy that to slate his lusts. He’d try to be more considerate in the future.

… He could be considerate and still plan to eventually her pregnant though.

***  
Note: Thank you all for your participation with this series so far, I’m loving the feedback I’m getting!

 


End file.
